


The Fallen In-Birth

by Trinity_Sparks



Series: DETERMINED EXS [1]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Concussions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: After a serious Void attack that nearly kills his friends, Hyde runs off and ends up underground taking Frisk's place as the 'fallen angel'. At least the monsters don't seem too hell-bent on killing him and taking his SOUL. But what's this about Insulator having secrets not even Linne knows about?
Series: DETERMINED EXS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877188





	The Fallen In-Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have 2 unfinished stories - one being part of a series - but I liked this idea too much to through out. For this series, I'm going to do something I'll call 'Recommended OST's' which are OST's you should listen to as you read. When they should be played will be presented with [brackets]. I'll put them in the fanfic as they are meant to be played at.

[Undertale OST - It's Raining Somewhere Else]

The sound of heavy footsteps and breathing was heard as a teenage boy was running through the thick trees. He had blood red eyes with cat-like pupils and blonde hair with the final third being black with an ahoge that was bent halfway, the final third being black as well. He wore a school uniform that was an open black blazer over a long sleeved white shirt, a red tie with 2 thin stripes near the end, the top stripe being white with the bottom stripe being black, 2 black belts around his waist attached to the blazer, the top one being sloppily done with the bottom one just hanging loosely, black pants with the front having a zipper reaching to the knee on each leg and black dress shoes. This was Hyde Kido, he's an In-Birth who's the current wielder of the God killing sword called Insulator. He had injuries covering his body, mostly being cuts and scrapes that tattered his uniform a bit, but he was bleeding nonetheless, especially from the right side of his head with a concussion residing alongside his right ankle being so twisted that it was as limp as a ragdoll.

Practically the only reason he was able to run was because of the adrenaline he currently has going through his system. The adrenaline was from the aftermath of an attack by a small group of Voids, creatures that only acted upon instinct. He was going up against the Voids when he saw that they were about to hurt people, jumping into the fray without thinking. Fortunately, help had arrived just as he got as battered up as he was now. For context, Hyde was trapped in a tournament called the 'Keystone Scramble' where he had to keep a gem called a keystone safe from fighters of other world's, as to which he ended up befriending the 6 other keystone wielders.

They weren't as beaten as Hyde but were still close to getting killed a few times. He ended becoming guilty due to thinking it was _his_ fault his friends were nearly killed, so he ran off to get away, regardless of his friends yelling at him to come back. That leads us to the situation Hyde was currently in at the moment. The adrenaline wearing off caused Hyde to grunt in pain as he leaned his left side into a tree to try taking some weight off his severely injured ankle.

_Hyde:_ F**k. How'd I not feel any pain earlier?

Hyde turned his head up as he heard thunder from above him. The clouds were a dark grey as they accumulated overheard.

_Hyde:_ *sigh* Seems like I'll need to take shelter till the storms passed.

Hyde then began to heavily limp towards the nearest cave he could find in order to wait out the storm that's about to come.

__________________________________

[Undertale OST - Mysterious Place]

Hyde ended up having to limp quickly as the rain started up sooner than he thought it would. He was panting as he leaned his left side into the wall of the cave he just entered, fortunately not too soaked. Giving a small sigh, he looked up to find a giant hole near the end of the cave. Curiosity took over Hyde as he limped towards the hole. Checking it out wouldn't hurt as long as he's extremely careful after all, _right?_

He carefully kneeled down onto the ground as he peered into the hole. It was so deep you couldn't see what was at the bottom. Hyde gave a pained grunt as he got up and went back to standing up as a big boom of thunder rumbled, causing him to turn on his heel in surprise as he lost his balance and fell straight down into the hole! He was falling as he reached his left hand out to the opening with eyes wide.

[Undertale OST - Premonition]

_Hyde:_ (thinking) What? No! I can't die now! I've still gotta keep my promise to end Linne's curse!

Everything then went black as Hyde felt a very sharp pain at the back of his head, causing his consciousness to fade away...


End file.
